Integrated circuit design systems implement processes that often include generating a circuit schematic of an integrated circuit being designed, performing a pre-layout simulation on the circuit schematic to simulate a performance of the integrated circuit, generating a layout of the integrated circuit, and performing a design verification on the layout of the integrated circuit. Integrated circuit design systems sometimes perform a post-layout simulation on the layout of the integrated circuit, taking various layout-dependent effects (LDEs) into account, to reflect actual circuit performance more accurately. The integrated circuit design system typically compares the simulated performance characteristics with the design specification in order to approve or disapprove a design.